Travesura realizada
by Chiwibel
Summary: Un corto ¿qué hubiera pasado sí? donde Remus arregla tres cuartos de los problemas de nuestras vidas dudando menos y actuando más.


…

 **Travesura realizada**

…

Si existían en el diccionario palabras que describiesen a la perfección a James Potter, entonces ésas serían energía, vitalidad y ciertamente testarudo. Muy testarudo. Con el pasar de los años el muchacho creció y algunos dirían que había dejado la terquedad de lado, que había madurado en contra de todo pronóstico. Ello no era del todo cierto, pues James seguía tan terco como un niño de ocho años al que sus padres no quieren comprarle su primera escoba, solamente había encontrado cosas más productivas en las cuales centrarse.

Como en Lily, el trabajo y su futuro hijo. Todas esas cosas que llevarían a Remus Lupin a llamarse estúpido por siquiera añorar a tenerlas, a causa de su peluda condición.

Fue una trágica sorpresa que, de los Merodeadores, James haya sido el primero en fallecer, llevándose el puesto que Remus esperaba ocupar. Luego se fue Peter, por mano de Sirius, y luego el mismo Sirius a Azkaban, de donde nadie salía.

Estaba solo.

Sobrevivió como pudo, a duras penas, hasta que Dumbledore tocó a su puerta y le ofreció una oportunidad tanto de una vida digna como de conocer a un Harry crecido. Hogwarts jamás se había visto tan hermosa como aquel día en el que volvió a pasar por sus puertas.

El joven seguro lo habría oído mil y un veces antes, pero Remus casi lloraba al decirle que tenía los ojos de su madre. El mero suceso era razón tanto para postrarse a los pies del director y agradecerle mil veces más como para soportar con la cabeza en alto las dolorosas transformaciones mensuales, las cuales nunca volverían a ser tan tolerables como cuando lo acompañaron un ciervo, un perro y una rata a corretear entre los bosques y a aullar hacia la inmensa luna.

De todas formas, la poción de Severus, no Quejicus, más nunca Quejicus, lo volvía dócil y le permitía mantener un deje de sí mismo en su interior. Ahora no sentía asco de sí mismo antes y después de cambiar, sino que su auto desprecio era una constante que no se detenía ni al salir el sol. Al menos esto dejaba al mundo a salvo de él.

Su vida seguía solitaria, pero entre las clases y Harry por fin podía decir que estaba viviendo.

Hasta que le quitó el mapa. El Mapa del Merodeador. ¿Cómo dio el muchacho con él? Nunca sabría, probablemente era la sangre llamándolo, algún chiste del más allá (porque James hallaría la manera, eso seguro) o el destino cruel que disfrutaba de ver a Remus hundirse en sus memorias. Indiferentemente de eso, lo leyó recitando las palabras que alguna vez habían sido un himno para él, su juramento de solemnidad y sus para nada buenas intenciones.

De todos los muertos que llevaba a sus espaldas, fue Peter Pettigrew quien burló a la muerte todos esos años.

Sorprendido, confundido, indignado, pero por encima de todas las cosas decidido, Remus supo que le quedaba una última travesura por realizar.

Día tras días, noche tras noche, siguió los movimientos del roedor escurridizo en el mapa, estudiando y pensando cómo lo logró, cómo atraparlo y, además, cómo explicárselo al mundo (y a sí mismo).

Si de algo podía tener certeza Remus, era que Peter siempre había sido una rata en más maneras que las terriblemente obvias. Por ello, luego de mucho planear, escribir y borrar, escribir y borrar, se fue por lo sencillo. Puso algunas jaulas hechizadas en la torre de Gryffindor para que no fuesen vistas hasta que se cerrasen con su presa y que solamente pudiesen ser abiertas por él. Por su oficina pasaron Neville, Oliver, una indignada Hermione y, finalmente, Ron Weasley con la rata de su familia a la cual le faltaba un dedo.

Qué coincidencia.

James habría estado orgulloso, así como esperaba que Sirius, el inocente Sirius, lo estuviese. Llevó la jaula con el roedor frenético a su lado y un Ron asustado siguiéndoles el paso a la oficina de Dumbledore. Por alguna razón, tanto Harry cono Minerva estaban allí. Con el semblante en blanco y un gesto de su varita, la jaula se abrió de par en par y de ella salió una rata. Es decir, salió Peter tal cual había llegado al mundo, lo cual era lo mismo.

No tomó más que un pensamiento de Albus para apresar al muerto en vida, impidiéndole cambiar de forma y no hablar. Peter miraba a Harry y a Remus, a Remus y a Harry, una y otra vez buscando auxilio, algún escape, pero solo encontró decepción y confusión. Y ante un público de magos y brujas igual o más sorprendidos, fue declarado culpable por crímenes atribuidos a alguien más y sentenciado a Azkaban por una cantidad de años que Remus, a pesar de todo, evitó escuchar.

La noticia se propagó por todo el Mundo Mágico y Remus no tardó en recibir a la visita que tanto había esperado. Un enorme perro negro había cruzado los límites de los terrenos de Hogwarts con un marchar tembloroso, pero sin resguardarse de la vista de todo quien pudiese estar vigilando a tempranas horas de la madrugada.

Albus y Hagrid habían decidido hacerle compañía a Remus mientras esperaba una noche anterior a la luna llena, sabiendo exactamente cuándo llegaría su visita.

Se rehusaba a cambiar de forma, incluso cuando lo arrastraron a ver a Madame Pomfrey para que lo examinara. La buena mujer se quejó por todo lo alto, porque ella no atendía animales, pero de todas formas examinó y curó todos los dolores que sus ojos podían admirar en el cuerpo del can. Remus concordó con Dumbledore que sería ideal esperar un par de días antes de presentárselo a Harry, para que pudiera recuperarse lo suficiente de su viaje y, además, para una cosa más.

La noche siguiente, después de muchos años, la Cabaña de los Gritos recibió dentro de sus viejas y abandonadas paredes a un lobo y a un perro.

Dos días después, Harry Potter conoció a su padrino: un hombre libre, inocente y amado llamado Sirius Black.


End file.
